


Please Don't Leave

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, im so sorry, wow this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things turned out worse than expected, and you knew you had to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

"Things are never going to change between us, and I've accepted that now!" You spit at him, trying to get your words into his head.

"I can change, you know I'm going to try for us, for my family!" He said back, barley keeping his emotions together.

"We both know you're going to maybe try for a week, and then things are going back to the way they were." You nearly snarled at him, letting all the anger you had kept in finally make it's appearance. 

"I'm so sorry, please don't take her." He cried quietly, referring to the daughter we shared.

"Staying with you isn't in her best interest, and I'm not even taking the chance." You said as you grabbed your bags and hers.

"Come on, we have to go!" You said, and you heard her little feet running towards you.

"Bye daddy, see you soon." She said as she hugged her father, and he embraced her just as hard.

"Daddy loves you, don't ever forget that." He whispered to her, his voice cracking near the end.

"Goodbye Dan, I'll be back with the papers and to get our stuff." You told him as you opened the door to leave.

"Please don't do this, you're all I have left." He brokenly sobbed. Doing this was breaking your heart, but it had to be done. Your daughter waved as the both of you left, and you know he waved back.

"No, please, please tell me this is a nightmare, please." Dan sobbed, but nobody was around to hear him.

"Please come back, please." He begged and begged, but they would go unnoticed. Dan was alone, and it was going to take a while for him to come to terms with it.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, and if you wanna email me for anything, it's kyrshiv@aol.com or kyraelyse@outlook.com. Wow, this is so sad. I started using a Microsoft Word Online to write, and this was just practice to get use to it, and BAM it turned into this. I didn't even plan on writing anything today, but low and behold, I did on accident. So, uh, enjoy.
> 
> Oh my god, Adam's Song by Blink182 just came out, and man does it fit with this. This song is so fucking sad, somebody hold me I am not okay.


End file.
